


El futuro empieza lento

by musguita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si hay algo que su memoria reconoce y es incapaz de olvidar es justamente esto. El tacto y la temperatura, como su cuerpo reacciona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El futuro empieza lento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miloug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/gifts).



> Inspirado en [este fanart](http://michellicopter.tumblr.com/post/37900485495)

El apartamento huele a bizcocho de limón. Lo que queda descansa en un plato en la encimera y Stiles pellizca un trozo con los dedos. Lo llena de todo de migas. Navega a oscuras el camino que ya sabe de memoria, entre el sofá y la otomana que Lydia rescató de una tienda de antigüedades. Si Stiles tuviese algo que ver con ello lo habría lanzado por una ventana hace tiempo. 

La puerta de la habitación está medio abierta y Stiles no hace ningún ruido al entrar. La poca luz que alumbra la calle se cuela por la ventana, la suficiente para alumbrar la silueta en el centro de la cama. Derek duerme con el edredón arrugado entre los pies, con los calzoncillos rozándole las caderas y una camiseta de manga larga desgastada por el uso. Se quita las zapatillas pisando los talones, los calcetines y la sudadera y se sube a la cama con cuidado. Con el paso del tiempo Derek ha recuperado costumbres y ha dejado atrás algunos malos hábitos. Cada vez son más las noches que duerme profundamente, lo que Stiles jamás se cansará de agradecer porque le permite tener estos momentos en los que puede observar y esos otros tan gratificantes en los que puede pillarle por sorpresa.

Stiles se tumba y suspira. Una de las cosas que echa de menos cuando no está en casa es poder tumbarse en esta cama y estirar los brazos y las piernas, frotar la cara contra las sábanas porque el suavizante que Derek utiliza lo deja todo escandalosamente suave. Lo mejor es cuando se mezcla con el olor de Derek. Stiles hunde la nariz en su nuca y aspira. Huele a _él_ , porque por mucho que a Stiles se le den bien las palabras, nunca podrá poder encontrar las que le hagan justicia a este olor que es Derek y que a veces se mezcla con el champú y el gel que usa, o el desodorante, y otras como hoy, lo que haya cocinado antes de ir a dormir. Stiles frota con la punta de la nariz la piel, el pelo de Derek le hace cosquillas y le besa por encima de la tela.

-¿Stiles?

-No, tu amante de los jueves –contesta.

-Menos mal.

-Es ridículo lo mucho que me ponen tus chistes malos –le abraza, apretando el cuerpo contra él.

-Es un alivio saber que no soy el único con mal gusto en esta relación.

-Tienes suerte de estar tan bueno.

-Y tú de que el amante de los jueves haya fallado.

-Bastardo impuntual –murmura, rozando la piel de su cuello con los labios.

Stiles mete la mano debajo de la camiseta, acaricia con los dedos, recorre los contornos de la piel y los músculos de Derek. Si hay algo que su memoria reconoce y es incapaz de olvidar es justamente esto. El tacto y la temperatura, como su cuerpo reacciona. A Stiles le abruma la libertad con la que puede tocar, la confianza con la que Derek le deja hacerlo y tener esto. Derek se despereza, ronronea bajito y Stiles tamborilea con los dedos de la mano izquierda en su vientre. Traza mensajes con la punta de los dedos. 

La mayor parte del tiempo la fantasía que alimenta la imaginación de Stiles, la que le da la motivación necesaria para masturbarse en su habitación del diminuto apartamento que comparte con Scott en la ciudad es la intimidad que comparten, lo complaciente que es Derek cuando le toca.

Stiles roza el elástico del calzoncillo, el aire se carga de expectación y el quiebro en la respiración de Derek, conteniendo el aire mientras espera. Lo suelta y Stiles lo imagina caliente y húmedo contra la piel y casi le basta para moverse. Extiende la mano en su pecho, le aprieta contra su espalda. Acaricia desde la base hasta la punta, roza con los nudillos, lo coge delicado entre los dedos. Le besa en el cuello, donde empieza su hombro. 

-Dios, te he echado de menos –susurra.

Derek responde moviendo las piernas, dejando más espacio, rozando el tobillo desnudo de Stiles con el pie. No tarda mucho en crear un ritmo lento y lánguido, con esa perpetua necesidad de tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo. Se aferra con los dedos al pecho de Derek, murmura palabras de ánimo en su oído, se le escapan _eres perfecto_ y promesas sobre seguir así toda la noche y no dejarle correrse. Le muerde en la coyuntura entre el cuello y el hombro para no decir algo estúpido como _me quedaría aquí contigo para siempre_.

Se frota contra él, sin intención, y Derek gime ahogado. Es un sonido que le electrifica la piel, se abre hueco en su pecho y se queda ahí, acurrucado y templado.

-Stiles –suspira Derek, la voz le sale rasgada y de ese modo en el que ni él sabe lo que quiere.

Stiles dibuja círculos con el pulgar en el esternón, a la altura del corazón y mantiene el ritmo sin ceder a las súplicas a medias y las amenazas que suenan a cualquier cosa menos a eso. Va a alargar el momento todo lo que pueda, porque llevan dos semanas sin verse y mientras conducía de vuelta a casa lo único que pensaba es que le sobraría con cogerle de la mano. 

-Joder –se queja con voz débil,- venga.

-Uh, uh. ¿Así? 

Aprieta con la mano, no del todo, y acelera el ritmo hasta que lo siente estremecerse entre los brazos. Stiles le lame el cuello, muerde el lóbulo y tira de él con los dientes. Stiles sabe que no le queda mucho, que sólo necesita tres o cuatro movimientos más, un pequeño giro de muñeca, una promesa sucia. Derek se está deshaciendo lento y sin pausa, obscenamente desesperado.

Stiles le abraza durante el orgasmo. Hasta que lo extiende todo por el abdomen de Derek y éste le da un manotazo en la cara. O lo intenta.

-Para –ordena, con muy poca convicción.

Se ríe mientras busca a tientas algo con lo que limpiarle y sin que le exija salir de la cama. Lo único que encuentra a mano es su sudadera y Stiles está dispuesto a sacrificarla. Primero se limpia la mano y luego le hace girarse hasta que está de espaldas para poder limpiarle. Derek pone la mano en su cuello, acaricia con los dedos el pelo y le atrae para besarle en la boca. Le muerde pequeño y sin fuerza en el labio, siente la sonrisa pequeña y complacida contra ellos.

-Mañana dejaré que me la chupes –anuncia.

Derek se tapa los ojos con el brazo.

-La gente me pregunta, ¿qué haces con Stiles? Y yo les digo que es un tipo increíblemente sensible y romántico.

-Mentiroso, la gente no te pregunta por mí –Stiles se tumba, le rodea con un brazo por la cintura y echa una pierna sobre sus muslos.

-Gracias a Dios.

Stiles esconde una sonrisa entre la almohada y su cuello. Nadie les pregunta que hacen el uno con el otro, y los pocos que lo hacían han dejado de hacerlo. Muy de vez en cuando la única persona que consigue que a Derek se le traben las palabras y se sonroje es su padre. Stiles suele evitar los momentos en los que su padre siente la necesidad de asegurarse de que las intenciones de Derek son las mejores, y que cuida de su hijo y le trata bien y otros supera la vergüenza que le producen porque Derek se convierte en una persona adorable. Si supiese que su padre está convencido de que Derek hace todo eso y de que sólo juega con él porque es un ser cruel al que le divierte el sufrimiento de los demás.

Derek le besa en la sien y al final ofrece un _ya veremos_.

**Fin.**


End file.
